U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,006 discloses the production of N-(meth)acryloxyalkyl oxazolidines and N-(meth)acryloxyalkyl-tetrahydro-1,3-oxazines and vinyl addition polymers thereof useful for many coating, binder, or impregnating purposes, such as in mixture with other polymeric materials such as polyepoxides and glue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,626 discloses hydrocurable compositions comprising a polyisocyanate and a mono-functional or poly-functional oxazolidine (including the polymers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,006) as defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,626.